Prison Break - Station
$7,600 (Easy) (Crew Only) $14,700 (Normal) (Crew Only) $18,500 (Hard) (Crew Only) Reduced price for Casco |unlocks= Prison Break - Wet Work |unlockedby= The Fleeca Job |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists}} Station is the third heist setup for the Prison Break in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview The crew splits into two groups of two. The first team are tasked with stealing Rashkovsky's Casco from a container ship in the Port of Los Santos from some Kkangpae members. The vehicle will be inside a locked container at the top of the stack, the team will have to climb up the stack and shoot open the container. Get inside the ship while killing any enemy in the way, climb up the stack at the west part of the ship and once all enemies have been eliminated, shoot open the marked container and jump off the ship with the Casco. There will be more Koreans waiting in the freeway and they will start to chase the team until they reach the drop off near Sandy Shores. Don't bother losing or killing the chasers on the way there, as they never give up, just remember to not cause too much damage to the vehicle or else the mission will fail. The second team is tasked with finding a police cruiser to infiltrate the Mission Row Police Station. Either get a wanted level or dial 911 to attract a cruiser to steal. After this, lose their attention to proceed to the next part. The best way to lose the heat is by going through the Los Santos Transit metro tunnel used in the mission The Jewel Store Job. Go to the police station and retrieve the schedule in the room near the entrance. Return to the Police Cruiser. Now the team is tasked to go to the underpass behind Lester's warehouse and destroy the cruiser, use the two Jerry Cans in the location to do the job. Now take the schedule to the team's planning room. Once the Casco and the schedule have been delivered to their respective destinations the mission is complete. Mission Objectives First Team *Go to the cargo ship *Go to the container *Take the Casco to the drop off Second Team *Steal a Police Cruiser *Lose the Cops *Go to the police station *Steal the prison bus schedule *Get to the Police Cruiser *Take the Police Cruiser to the underpass *Destroy the Police Cruiser *Take the schedule to the planning room Tips *The team delivering the Casco is likely to attain a wanted level if it tries to defend itself against the Koreans. Seeing the destination blip will disappear because the player has to arrive without wanted level, it could be wise to set a marker on the map to the destination upon entering the car, so the driver can keep making progress to the drop off and lose the cops at the same time. *Although the mission recommends obtaining a Police Cruiser, assuming the players know the location of Mission Row Police Station, they can simply arrive at the police station and skip the first objective. The team will, however, receive a wanted level, making an escape potentially more difficult. *The team delivering the Casco can make this mission easier by climbing into the westmost crane and then parachute down to the cargo and then shoot the lock. Once the player shoots down the lock, the Casco has to drive through the railroad leading to Palomino Freeway. Gallery PrisonBreakStation-Casco-Heist.png|Stealing the Casco. PrisonBreakStation-Schedule-Heist.png Video Walkthrough Navigation }} ru:Prison Break — Station Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online